Vert émeraude et Rouge carmin
by Angele44
Summary: SLASH HP/TJ. Voyage temporel. La première chose dont il était tombé amoureux avait été ses yeux...
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou, voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, « Vert émeraude et Rouge carmin »**_

_**Pairing : HP/TJ **_

_**Rating : je dirais un peu moins que M donc je vais mettre T**_

_**Bien sûr aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je m'amuse juste avec eux ^^**_

_**Bien je vous laisse avec le prologue, il est court je sais mais c'est juste une sorte d'annonce ^^**_

**Prologue**

La première chose dont il était tombé désespéramment amoureux avait été ses yeux. Ses yeux si différents de ses deux prunelles rouges carmins. Oh oui, un seul de ses regards si envoûtants et mystérieux avait suffi à réchauffer son cœur et faire fondre la glace qui le retenait prisonnier. Et, foi de Tom Elvis Jedusor, Voldemort pour les intimes, peu importe s'il devait faire un voyage temporel, peu importe s'il devait l'arracher à son « lui » futur, ce jeune inconnu aux si beaux yeux émeraudes serait à lui…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous donnera envie de lire la suite qui arrivera… je sais pas quand ^^ lol ! **_

_**A bientôt peut être !**_


	2. Une nouvelle répartition !

**Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ **

**Merci aux reviewers qui me laisse un petit commentaire, un message d'encouragement… ! Ceux qui comme moi écrivent savent le bonheur qui nous transporte lorsqu'on les lie !**

- … abcd … , parole normale

- … abcd … , parole de la conscience

« … abcd … » , pensée

**Chapitre 1**

**Une nouvelle répartition ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?!**

_**Année scolaire 1944 :**_

A l'heure où commence cette histoire, la seule chose que l'on pouvait dire était que Tom exultait de bonheur.

_Ô joie ! ô miracle ! _

Après de nombreuses et veines tentatives qui avaient toutes lamentablement échoué, le jeune serpentard aux yeux rouges carmins était enfin parvenu au bout d'un an, trois mois, huit jours, quatre heures et cinquante six minutes, à créer le tout premier prototype d'un objet qui allait lui permettre - si tout se passait comme prévu - de faire un bond de cinquante quatre ans dans le futur.

Comment avait-il réussit à fabriquer un objet d'une telle capacité ? En fait, tout cela n'était dû qu'à un simple concours de circonstance.

En effet, une nuit alors qu'il c'était une fois de plus réveillé après d'un rêve des plus _'hummm'_ avec son bel inconnu aux yeux d'émeraudes et dans une situation des plus dérangeantes, Tom avait été faire une promenade dans la réserve interdite de la bibliothèque, alors qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin, afin de calmer ses hormones - et oui, même s'il était un jeune serpentard de 17 ans bourré d'hormones, il se refusait à se soulager soi-même (la veuve main droite, ce n'était pas pour lui) et encore plus à prendre un quelconque amant (il ne désirait personne d'autre que son _'ange'_) ainsi c'était sans aucune hésitation qu'il choisissait d'occuper son temps libre à augmenter sa connaissance personnelle (d'ailleurs il avait trouvé un recueil concernant diverses méthodes de séparer son âme - la plus intéressante étant la création d'_**horcruxes**_ - et dont il c'était promis de les tester plus tard…) - et il avait découvert la merveille des merveilles : un livre fascinant écrit par Wilcroft Lapendule, « _**Les mystères du temps **_».

Ce livre contenait entre autre plusieurs témoignages sur les retourneurs de temps et autres objets magiques capable de le manipuler, mais ce qui l'avait le plus émerveillé était un essai sur un hypothétique objet, et sa _'recette'_,susceptible de pouvoir faire faire des voyages temporels à son possesseur.

Bien sûr, l'objet en question n'avait jamais crée, les langues de plombs le jugeant trop dangereux (ne manipuler pas le temps qui veut !), mais le serpentard passa outre les dangers (il n'était pas le grand Lord Voldemort pour rien !) et c'était sans une once d'appréhension qu'il c'était plongé dans la fabrication du premier _**Portempus **_**(1).**

Suivant méticuleusement la recette à la lettre, Tom réussi après maintes difficultés et tracas à former un subtile mélange entre un retourneur de temps (habillement dérobé au ministère de la magie) et la montre d'or d'Albus Dumbledore (subtilisé au nez et à la barbe de son professeur de DCFM lui-même), agrémenté des sortilèges _**Tempus **_et _**Portus **_(bien sûr, il s'était arrangé pour avoir toutes les autorisations nécessaires du département des transports magiques afin de pouvoir l'utiliser. Comme quoi, ce lèche-botte de Malfoy** (2)** pouvait bien être utile quelques fois !)

« Et voilà, pensa Jedusor avec délectation en réglant dans un ordre précis les douze aiguilles de la montre d'or sur les petites planètes correspondantes. Je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer le jeune homme de mes rêves ! »

_- Tom, Tom, Tom… Mon cher Tom… Tu as le cerveau qui ramolli ! Quelle honte ! Par Salazar, que dirait ton ancêtre ?! Tu viens de penser comme un poufsouffle !_

« Oh ! La paix la conscience ! Tu crois peut être que c'est si évident que ça toi de résister à cette sublime apparition qui me hante depuis plus d'un an ! Tu te rends compte, plus_ d'un an _! »

_- … mouais… spèce de poufsouffle, _souffla la petite voix.

Tom grogna. Par merlin il allait finir par devenir dingue ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler à soi-même ! Enfin bon, tant pis, il avait plus important à faire que de se soucier de sa santé mentale. Il prit le portempus et actionna la partie du retourneur de temps pour la tourner douze fois. L'objet magique émit une couleur bleuté au sixième tour, et bientôt, dès qu'il eut achevé le dernier tour, il disparut de sa salle d'expérience sur cette pensée lubrique : _« Attention à ton adorable petit cul beau brun ! J'arrive ! »_

_**HP/TJ - HP/TJ - HP/TJ - HP/TJ - HP/TJ - HP/TJ**_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom atterrit - bon d'accord, il s'aplatit comme une crêpe - sur la salle qu'il venait juste de quitter.

- Ah non ! Me dites pas que ça a encore foirer ! En plus maintenant je suis couvert de poussière ! pesta le serpentard en se relevant et en s'époussetant en se retenant d'éternuer (c'était qu'il y était allergique le pauvre Tomy !).

Et c'est à ce moment-là que cela le frappa. _Poussière_. Pourtant quand il avait quitté la salle, celle-ci était propre ! Il regarda vivement autour de lui et s'il avait tout d'abord cru avoir échoué, la saleté et les toiles d'araignées contenues dans cette pièce lui prouva le contraire. Il avait réussi ! Enfin... Maintenant le tout était de savoir s'il avait atterrit à la bonne époque…

- Bien, y'a plus qu'à aller voir le directeur…

Et merlin, rien qu'à cette idée, il sentait déjà une migraine ce pointer, surtout que s'il en croyait ses rêves et qu'il était atterrit à la bonne époque, ledit directeur était le vieux fou…

_**HP/TJ - HP/TJ - HP/TJ - HP/TJ - HP/TJ - HP/TJ**_

_**Année scolaire 1998 :**_

Harry-le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu-et-qui-en-avait-marre-d'être-traité-comme-tel-Potter, était sagement assis à la table des griffondors, et attendait impatiemment l'arrivée des premières années et leur répartition pour enfin pouvoir remplir son estomac qui lui rappelait sa présence toutes les dix secondes. C'était qu'il avait faim le petit griffy, surtout après son misérable été, encore un de ceux où il avait été obligé de suivre le régime préparé par sa tante pour son Dudleynouchet d'amour, c'est-à-dire une tranche de pain accompagnée d'une feuille de salade à chaque repas, et lui qui était déjà fort maigre, maintenant il pouvait même compter ses côtes ! Heureusement qu'il allait pouvoir se remplumer à Poudlard !

Soupirant, Harry décida de mettre de côté ses mauvais souvenirs, et barda son regard émeraude sur la table des enseignants et maugréa. Cette année encore Snape n'avait visiblement pas prévu de prendre sa retraite et de leur faire grâce de ses horribles cours dans ses cachots puants.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre, fit remarquer Hermione qui fixait elle aussi la table de leurs professeurs, Dumbledore n'est pas là !

- M'en fiche qu'il soit pas là ! Si je ne mange pas dans cinq minutes je vais mourir ! gémit Ron en s'affaissant sur la table d'une manière bien peu gracieuse, le roux était dans un bien pire état que son ami brun, lui il avait carrément de la bave qui lui dégoulinait du coin de la bouche tellement il était affamé.

- Ronald ! Veux tu bien te tenir correctement ! Et arrête de penser avec ton ventre ! Ça vaut pour toi aussi Harry ! enchaîna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui lorsqu'elle attendit pour la énième fois un gargouillis fort reconnaissable. Je vous signale que nous sommes en septième année ! C'est à nous de donner le bon exemple ! En plus même si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, je vous rappelle que nous avons les A.S. en juin prochain ! Il va falloir que vous mettiez les bouchées doubles tous les deux ! En plus, il va falloir que vous choisissez votre orientation définitive ! Moi, j'aimerais bien être médicomage, ou langue de plomb, ou…

- Relax Hermione, la coupa Harry, la jeune fille commençait vraiment à l'énerver. On vient juste d'arriver !

Ron approuva de la tête sans pour autant chercher à participer plus à la discussion. Il connaissait bien la jeune fille et il ne tenait absolument à ce qu'elle pique une de ses mémorables colères contre lui.

- En plus, reprit Harry, on pourra toujours en reparler demain si tu y tiens tant ! Mais là, tu vois j'ai vraiment pas envie de penser à ça ! J'ai faim, j'ai mal à la tête et je suis fatigué… Tonton Voldy m'a encore fait cadeaux de magnifiques rêves cette nuit, et je n'ai pas vraiment dormi…

- Bon très bien, soupira la jeune fille vaincue. C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps tu fais de plus en plus de rêve… C'est mauvais… Enfin, bon, en tout cas ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous échouez à vos examens !

Ah, Hermione et son art de passer du coq à l'âne ! Cela aussi c'était mythique ! Harry voulut répliquer autre chose, mais finalement il laissa tomber, cela n'en valait pas la peine et n'aurait été qu'une attitude puérile de sa part. Il n'était plus un gamin et il avait appris le sens des responsabilité depuis la mort de son parrain. Après avoir fait une franche dépression pendant plus de six mois, il avait finalement finit par accepter que sa mort n'était pas de sa faute, ni celle de Dumbledore, même s'il devait avouer qu'il ne faisait plus autant confiance à son mentor qu'avant. Après sa dépression, il s'ait assagit et s'était mis à travailler sérieusement, la preuve, il faisait partie du trio des trois meilleurs élèves de Poudlard avec son amie et Malfoy.

Soudain, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit dévoilant tout un groupe de premières années visiblement effrayés.

« Par merlin, songea Harry devant leur petite taille, c'est pas possible ! Ils les prennent au berceau ou quoi ?! »

Sa professeur de métamorphose fit ensuite elle aussi son apparition, apportant l'officiel tabouret ainsi que le choixpeau. Celui-ci sembla reprendre un instant sa respiration et se mit à chanter d'une voix rauque.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"_

_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées._

_"__Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture_

_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre._

_"__Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage._

_"__Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité_

_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_

_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

_Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_

_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur_

_Chez les sorciers de son académie_

_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient_

_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

_Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ_

_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_

_Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi._

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_

_Commes elle's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission_

_Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long_

_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_

_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Car notre __Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

_La répartition maintenant commence._ **(3)**

A la fin de la chanson tous les élèves fronçaient les sourcils perplexes. Elle était bien étrange la chanson du choixpeau cette année, et elle donnait à réfléchir.

- J'ai l'impression que cela ressemble à un avertissement, murmura Harry.

- Vous avez raison jeune Harry, confirma Nick Quasi-Sans Tête en sortant de merlin savait où. Je suis moi-même fantôme de griffondor depuis une longue période, et ce n'est pas la première fois que le choixpeau estime qu'il est de son devoir de donner des avertissements aux élèves et le message est toujours le même « rester unis pour être plus fort. » C'est à cause de la guerre, il doit penser que la situation l'exige…

- Il doit sûrement dire ça à cause de la haine qui unit griffondor et serpentard…

- Oui, bon Hermione, grogna le rouquin, c'est comme même pas de notre faute si ces serpents sont vils, cruels et narcissiques ! Ils se croient les meilleurs, et méprisent tous ceux qui ne sont pas sangs purs ou fils et filles de mangemorts !

Tous les griffondors approuvèrent, mais se turent lorsque leur directrice de maison prit la parole.

- Bien, étant donné l'absence momentanée du directeur, je vais prendre les choses en main.

Et la répartition put enfin commencer. Elle se passa comme habituellement, c'est-à-dire sans imprévu notable et se termina sur Helena Ziara, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus, assez mignonne, qui fut envoyée à serdaigle, mais alors que la directrice adjointe voulut ranger le tabouret et le choixpeau, Dumbledore rentra dans la salle.

- Laissez ceci ici s'il vous plait Minerva.

- Plait-il ?

- La cérémonie de répartition n'est pas finie…

Et il traversa toute la grande salle avec sur les talons un jeune homme brun, grand, bien fait de sa personne aux yeux écarlates. Tous, élèves comme professeurs le suivaient du regard, profondément intrigués. Tous se demandaient qui pouvait bien être le jeune homme. _Tous ? _Non ! Harry lui était choqué, bouche bée et il faut bien l'avouer, un peu effrayé.

« Merlin ! Le vieux fou et encore plus fou que je ne le croyais ! Par Griffondor ! Il est complètement siphonné du cerveau ! »

En effet, Harry avait reconnu son ennemi de toujours sous l'apparence de l'inconnu, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Comment l'avait-il deviné ? Rien de plus simple, il ressemblait très pour très au souvenir de Voldemort qu'il avait dû affronter dans la chambre des secrets lors de sa deuxième année. Mais alors que le jeune Potter allait frôler la crise d'hystérie, le directeur de Poudlard prit la parole :

- Bonsoir à tous chers collègues et bien sûr chers élèves ! Anciens ou nouveaux, amis ou simples connaissances, bienvenus au collège Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année scolaire ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de mon retard… Bien, ensuite je vais vous présenter un nouvel étudiant - il se décala pour mettre Tom au premier plan -. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Thomas Oswald Malgwen Sortel Jeduvis **(4) **! Il rentrera directement en septième année…

A ces mots, les murmures dans la grande salle s'intensifièrent. Jamais auparavant dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard un élève avait été accepté en dernière année du cursus scolaire. Tous - sauf Harry évidemment - se posaient énormément de questions. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Était-il un élève transféré d'une autre école de sorcellerie comme Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ? Peut-être même une des deux ?…

Dumbledore réclama le silence, et lorsque enfin l'agitation se calma, il fit signe à Tom de prendre place sous le choixpeau. Celui-ci s'assit tranquillement sur le tabouret sans aucune appréhension et fut coiffé du chapeau magique. Ce dernier lui avait à peine effleurer quelques mèches de cheveux que comme pour le jeune Malfoy, sept année plus tôt, il s'écria sans tarder :

- **SERPENTARD !**

Tom se releva dans un silence tendu, s'avança jusqu'à la table des serpentards et s'assit au côte d'un jeune homme qu'il reconnu facilement comme étant un Malfoy - après tout ils se ressemblaient tous -, avec un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres. De toute façon, comment en aurait-il pu en être autrement, il n'était pas l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard pour rien !

- Bien, reprit le directeur une fois que le nouvel élève se fut attablé. M. Rusard notre concierge m'a chargé de vous informer que la liste d'objet interdit c'était allongé de 250 items. De plus, je tenais à vous rappeler que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique _interdite_, et il serait bon que quelques uns des plus anciens élèves s'en rappellent !

Dumbledore fit un franc sourire et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller un peu plus lorsqu'il remarqua la franche grimace qui s'était formée sur le visage du plus célèbre des trios griffondoriens.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une nouveauté qui prendra lieu cette année. Voyez-vous, la guerre change les esprits et les personnalités ainsi ai-je décidé que tous les élèves de sixième et septième année, pour qui le choixpeau avait hésité entre deux maisons, allaient faire l'objet d'une nouvelle répartition.

- Une nouvelle répartition ?! s'écria Ron. Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!

Le vieil homme fit comme si le rouquin ne l'avait pas interrompu et continua :

- Bien, la première personne qui aura l'occasion d'être ré répartit serra… Hermione Granger !

La jeune fille resta quelques instants bouche bée, mais quand elle vit le regard réprobateur de son professeur de métamorphose qui n'allait pas tarder à lui faire une remontrance, elle se leva et se dirigea l'air agar vers le choixpeau qui après une longue réflexion s'exclama :

**- SERDAIGLE !**

Hermione enleva le choixpeau de sa tête avant de se diriger en tremblotant vers la table de celle qui sera à présent sa nouvelle maison. Étonnement, cela n'avait surpris personne. Il était évident qu'avec son cerveau surdéveloppé, la dorénavant ancienne griffondor était faite pour la maison qui prônait l'intelligence, seuls quelques serpentards ne pouvaient s'empêcher de grogner car elle était ce qu'ils appelaient « une sang de bourde » et « une miss je sais tout ». Même le professeur des potions avait l'air dégoûté.

- A présent, se sera le tour de… Terry Boot !

…

- **SERPENTARD !**

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents. Que le jeune Terry les rejoigne ne semblait pas les gêner, mais il était connu que les Serpentards s'entendait plutôt bien avec les serdaigles…

- Michael Corner !

…

-** GRIFFONDOR !**

Les serpentards grimacèrent mais Michael n'en eut cure et alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville. Celui-ci était son petit ami depuis plus de six mois. En effet, malgré sa maladresse chronique, Michael l'avait toujours trouvé attendrissant et il avait fini par se déclarer, au grand bonheur du griffondor qui lui aussi ressentait des tendres sentiments envers le jeune serdaigle qui lui avait toujours semblé inaccessible.

- Colin Crivey !

…

- **SERPENTARD !**

Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, ce qui était très peu élégant pour un Malfoy.

« Quoi ?! Comment ce lèche botte du balafré peut être répartit à Serpentard ?! Ce n'est pas normal ! J'vais aller me plaindre à mon parrain tient ! Cette nouvelle répartition est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! »

_- Si j'étais toi, je ne le ferais pas ! Après tout, c'est ta seule chance d'avoir ton fantasme près de toi !_

« Mon fantasme ?! Et t'es qui toi pour savoir ça ?! »

_- Ta conscience… Et celle de ton mini toi par la même occasion ! _

« Oh merlin ! J'ai une conscience ! Faut surtout pas que père l'apprenne, sinon je suis bon pour être déshérité ! »

_- Mouais… no comment ! Je te signale que si tu n'avais pas de conscience tu n'aurais pas tourné le dos à ton père et à Voldy chéri et tu ne seras jamais rentré dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ! _

« … C'est pas faux … »

- Pansy Parkison !

…

**- SERDAIGLE !**

A ce moment-là, ce fut au tour de Blaise Zabini de manquer de sauter de joie. Il allait enfin être débarrassé de ce pot de colle. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait appris que son blondinet de meilleur ami n'était nullement intéressé par la gente féminine, elle c'était rabattu sur lui et n'avait jamais voulu comprendre que lui, la seule personne qui l'intéressait était un jeune roux bête comme ses pieds car celui-ci n'avait jamais remarqué ses tentatives de séductions.

- Bien est pour finir, conclu Dumbledore, … Harry Potter !

- Je m'en doutais ! J'm'en doutais, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe inexistante. Je vais tuer le vieux fou, et après ce sera le tour de tonton Voldy, et après, j'm'e suiciderais ! Niark !

Le griffondor, qui bientôt n'en serait plus un, se leva en tremblant et se laissa lourdement tombé sur le tabouret avant d'être vivement coiffé du choixpeau.

« Ah… Monsieur Potter… Comment vous portez-vous ? »

« Trêve de bavardage ! grogna le brun énervé qui savait parfaitement ce qui allait lui arriver puisque c'était ce qu'il avait toujours redouté. Qu'on en finisse ! »

« Il n'y a pas lieu de vous énerver jeune homme ! Je vous ai toujours dit que votre place était à… »

-** Serpentard ! **

Le silence se fit dans la salle. On aurait pu entendre voler une mouche. Même Rogue était abasourdit. Harry lui se dirigea l'air de rien vers la table des verts et argents et grimaça lorsqu'il remarqua que la salle place de libre était entre son ennemi de toujours et du nouvel élève. Mais malgré une certaine répulsion, il finit par s'y asseoir à contre cœur.

- Bonsoir, lui dit Tom qui voulait engager la conversation avec l'élu qui était aussi celui de son cœur. Je m'appelle Thomas, mais tu peux m'appeler Tom !

Harry fronça les sourcils et lui rétorqua méchamment :

- Ne m'adresse plus la parole _Tom, _ou tu auras affaire à moi !

Il se retourna vers le blond et lui demanda hargneusement :

- Malfoy ! Le mot de passe !

- Et pourquoi je te le donnerais ? Rétorqua le blond qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle de cette manière.

- MALFOY ! Je ne me répéterais pas deux fois ! Le mot de passe !

- _Gloire aux serpents_… finit par souffler le blond.

- Bien, merci…

Et il quitta la table de sa nouvelle maison ainsi que la grande salle, sans remarquer le regard malheureux et blessé de Tom qui fixait son dos avec désespoir…

Comment allait-il pouvoir le conquérir si celui-ci ne daignait même pas lui adresser la parole ? …

_**A suivre…**_

_**(1) : « Por » pour « portoloin », « temp » pour le « temps » évidemment et « us » pour le sortilège « portus » qui permet justement de créer les portoloins.**_

_**(2) : Le Malfoy dont je parle ici est en réalité le père de Lucius.**_

_**(3) : Je sais que normalement cette chanson est celle de 1995, mais on va dire ici que ce n'est pas le cas ^^ lol ! Mon histoire ne suit pas du tout les tomes 5,6 et 7 d'Harry Potter.**_

_**(4) : J'espère que certains auront compris pourquoi j'ai choisi ce nom là pour **_

_**Tom. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le demander ^^**_

_**Bien voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus ^^ Une p'tite reviews ? A une prochaine fois ! Bsx ! **_


End file.
